


【光公】FALL

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 是我流罪喰光X水晶公2. 有车3. 第一人称注意
Kudos: 8





	【光公】FALL

  
在十年、甚至百年的岁月里，冥冥中总有呢喃声在我耳畔响起，反复嘱咐我必须完成某项工作。它有时像一首悠远的童谣引诱我去接近、探访，有时又化身兽类的低吼，迫使我疏离。当声音逐渐变大，并终日盘踞不离时，我知道，等候多时的终末之日即将到来。为此，我把水晶都的机能与权限交予还活着并有余力工作的年轻人们，将自己，连同未曾向任何人提起的某个秘密，闭锁在水晶塔的大门之内。  
进行这项工作，不仅意味着我已经做好准备，可以将自身分离出一个无感无情的叙事人，去回顾、审视，甚至陈述百年来与他共同度过的岁月。同时，这也意味着梦醒之时即将来临，此刻的第一世界仿佛达到表面张力极限的酒杯，再向内投入哪怕一粒沙尘都会刺破岌岌可危的薄层，积蓄多年的不详之光将会侵染所剩无几的大地，让一切归于虚无，再也无法挽回。  
而这场悲剧的罪魁祸首，正是在第一世界人尽皆知的水晶公，也就是厚颜无耻苟活至今的我自己。其中缘由，除我本人之外无人知晓。这篇自述正是我罪孽的告白，灾厄降临时它会随之泯灭，还有水晶塔、诺弗兰特、我，还有我们。  
既然要说，按照常理就要从起始讲起，也就是我倾尽所能从异世界召唤英雄去扭转悲剧的往事。在此我只是粗略简述，大部分记录都还存在于史料中。只不过再完善的史书也没有写清全部，落款只写了行动的失败，失败的原因，失败后的故事，为何一度归还的黑夜再次泯灭，为何再也找寻不到灵光卫的影子也仍会诞生无数的食罪灵，这些答案全数不翼而飞，永远成为了人们心中跨不过去的芥蒂。  
我即将要讲述的，正是这一段缺失的历史。  
最初，一切都在按照我所预期的那样进展，灵光卫的光芒都聚集在了一个人身上，只要将其抽离并引进自己体内，再潜入狭缝中带着光芒一起死去，百年来缭绕在诺弗兰特上空的噩梦将会烟消云散，作为蝴蝶效应出现的第八灵灾也将根除，无数人会因此得救。一人的逝去换来千万人的幸福，这对我而言是皆大欢喜的结局，除去些许卑微的私心外，我想不到其他值得悲伤的必要。当然，我确实也是如此决绝地这么做了，光芒在我体内膨胀，叫嚣着想要撕裂禁锢它们的躯干，所幸我已是非人，短暂抑制还是可以做到的。我感觉不到痛，也没有害怕，只有在看到那个人，那位我所爱的光之战士伸出手，并投来不舍的视线时，我才燃起了些微的留恋之情。  
我甚至，还未来得及向他表明心意......  
片刻的松懈让传送魔法的运作产生延迟，有人趁乱打断了咏唱过半的咒语，失去束缚的辉光重新回到了原主体内。自此，一切开始朝着不可控的方向驶去。  
在众人协助下，光之战士斩杀了无影，他成功了，反而是从深渊归来的我没能阻止光之泛滥的暴走，眼睁睁看着他的肉体在强光侵蚀下扭曲成茧，筋骨曲折，肌理炸裂，血浆由七窍涌出泼洒满地，仿佛世间万物都因此而染上了绝望的白。  
面对食罪灵化的光之战士，我们并没有选择与之一战，而是抱着侥幸心理将他从亚马乌罗提带出来，通过雷克兰德后山中一条只有我才知晓的僻静小路将他带回塔中，锁在了深埋于地下的密室里。现在回忆起来，这大概是最初的分支。我曾有过无数选择，每种选择都至少分出两条路，错综复杂，像无序可寻四散发展的枝杈。每种选择都会互相影响，共同造就了如今这副无可挽回的光景，以及如今的我。  
言归正传，由光之战士为媒介所诞生的灵光卫和以往所见都大相径庭。诚然，他拥有与其他食罪灵共通的骇人外在。除了面容未出现过多变化外，他体格逐渐膨大，肤色转为石灰般的冷白，扭曲的荆棘攀援在他的躯干与臂膀上，尖锐的刺深深扎进肉里。后背的皮肤以脊椎为中心撕裂，像翅膀一样向天际笔直竖起，曾经隐藏在皮层下的肌肉纹路暴露在外，淙淙向外涌着似血非血的白浆。然而，他的转变似乎只停留在表象，丝毫未展现出食罪灵特有的的暴虐嗜血，湛蓝如初的瞳眸只是静静地向远方眺望，好似他随时都会振翅飞离一样。  
正是因为他的温顺，让我与拂晓的贤人们燃起一丝希望：光之战士的灵魂说不定还活着。归根结底，食罪灵化只是一种病变，任何疾病理论上都拥有治疗的方式方法，无一例外，如果肯花时间和精力去找寻，说不定可以将这一病变就此终结。光之战士似乎理解了我们所传达的意思，他乖顺地卧在房间中央，眼睑紧闭，低垂着双翼。即便我们用小刀割裂他的表层，切开皮肤，刮下肉体组织拿去化验，也不会分出星寸目光。  
我们怀着如此单纯美好的臆想踏入极昼，陷入了永无止境的梦魇中。  
食罪灵，尤其是灵光卫需要食用大量以太才能得以存活，我用魔法将光之战士与水晶塔的能量源相连接，向他源源不断地输送高浓度以太，借此满足食欲以打消伤人的冲动。水晶塔中蕴含着从亚拉戈时期至今的能量，对人类来说是绝不可触碰的高危物质，对光之战士而言却是最佳的养料，以太盈蓝色的光辉在他的皮肤下交融、流淌，血管肌理肉眼可觅，愣是让食罪灵苍白如泥墙的肤色映出几丝瑰丽的美感。以至于接下来的岁月中，我的每次休憩都无法使大脑进入完全的放松状态，神经里像是充盈着以太的能量，时刻让我保持在极度清醒的刺痛中。  
时刻提醒我，我在饲养一头怪物。  
食欲获得保障让曾为光之战士的灵光卫丧失了捕食的必要，情绪变得异常怠惰，大部分时候都将翅膀垂下来，像被褥一样覆盖住肩胛与背脊，而后沉眠不醒，经常几日也不见他睁开一次眼。每当我误认为他会保持这样一睡不醒并上来确认他的生命体征时，他总会醒来，并向我展现出从不会露于人前的另一种欲望——情欲。  
说来奇怪，虽然从最初就知晓食罪灵是由人类为核心所诞，但直到被灵光卫褪去衣襟，我都从未思考过他们到底还能保有多少人类的特质。既然保留了食欲和睡欲，那作为三大基础欲望的其中一项——性欲，存留下来也就不足为奇了。起初，灵光卫庞大的躯体让我产生了恐惧感，试图想要从他双臂的桎梏下逃离。然而我刚表现出反抗的意志，本应无情无感的灵光卫竟向我贴近，他的喉结小幅度耸动，发出破碎的呜咽声，并用彻寒如冰的脸颊去摩擦我的肩胛。  
不论目的为何，原因为何，他确实在渴求着我。  
最终，我败在了仍澄澈如空的碧眸和难以释怀的情愫下，仿佛只要紧密拥抱，光之战士的灵魂便会醒来，那些无处诉说的情与爱也就终于有了归属。无论是最初的相拥，还是以后的无数次交合，我都清楚地明白这只是场醒不来的美梦，光之战士的灵魂确实已经在光之泛滥中泯灭殆尽，只有建立在肉体上的契约永垂不朽。  
与灵光卫贴合时，我闻到阵阵诡怪浓烈的异香，好似把整个世界的花都采摘下来，精炼提纯，让其自然挥发，自然与氧气分子相融合，甜腻得呛人，却又如蜂浆般诱人去吸食。我堪堪打了个喷嚏，鼻腔便已经在香味侵蚀下麻痹，连同四肢、脊背与腰腹全部失了力，如同肉块一样瘫倒在地上任人宰割。拥有光之战士样貌的灵光卫似乎很满足于我的狼狈，他撕破长袍，捏碎金饰，利爪刺伤了前乳，凝结成珠的血点染红了他石灰色的指尖。灵光卫自然不懂得疼惜，依旧自顾自在我身上摸索、探寻，没多久肌肤表层便覆了层绯色的水渍，连右胸口前的水晶割面上也留下了三条不深不浅的划痕。  
侵犯紧随其后。变质的以太同样改变了食罪灵的身体结构，将柔软的肉身转变为坚硬的磐石，就连股间的私密处也同样。光之战士同样，他的阳物已经挺起，攀援其上的筋脉仿佛骇人的纹路，不断在我的双腿间摩擦，仿佛要生生将表层磨破。早已被香气俘获的我丧失了拒绝与反抗的能力，只有任由他分开双腿长驱而入这一种选项。所幸麻药缓解了疼痛，我只感觉到腰际下有异物侵入的违和感，不仅没有想象中撕裂身体所带来的剧痛，反而有种无法言说的满足与幸福感。  
我们融为一体了，这件难以置信的事情，就这样发生了。  
在模糊的意识下，我几次都忍不住低喊出光之战士的名字。抱着他的脖颈，扭腰应和着他的耸动，好让冰凉粗大的器物能进入到更深处，甚至小腹都因此而轻微隆起。男人的私处难以承载这种粗暴的性事，我能察觉到有体液之外的液体带着铁锈的腥气从深处淌了出来，沿着臀缝流了满地。如果对象不是我，在入侵的瞬间肯定就会因为内脏破损而当场毙命吧。  
水晶塔给予超常的生命力，强烈的迷药降低了痛感，两者合二为一让我成为了最适合与灵光卫交媾的祭品。身体在损坏与完好间反复摇摆，只有被强硬打开的后穴在一次次的侵犯下再也无法闭合，变成了为灵光卫——也就是光之战士所特制的专用温床，又或者说，专用祭具。  
情事通常会持续半日之久，待灵光卫耗尽多余的能量后便会对我的身体丧失兴趣。当硬物撤出后，他不会立刻松手，而是安抚似的揽着我的躯体，用冰凉的脸颊凑上来索吻。这时，我总会捧起他的下颚，仰身舔吻他紧锁的唇角，并提出三个问题。  
“你能听懂我说的话吗？”  
“你在那里吗？”  
“你爱我吗？”  
时至今日，我依然没有得到答案。  
我们的私通怎会逃过贤人们的眼睛。他们几次劝阻我不要再准许灵光卫进行这种暴虐的性爱，我也同意了，接下来六日都没有接近禁锢光之战士的牢笼，希望借此让自己冷静下来，去正视光之战士已经死去的事实。第七日的清晨从一声撕心裂肺的悲鸣中来临，我循着声音匆忙赶来已经为时已晚，在视界内流淌的鲜红与断了整根臂膀而躺在血泊中的桑克瑞德昭示着虚伪和平的终结。  
由光之战士体内孕育而出的灵光卫第一次伤了人。  
不幸中的万幸，桑克瑞德活了下来。他多次抱怨的无法存储以太的特殊体质反而救了他的命，断绝了疫病的传染，除了创口处的肉身出现了白化外，灵魂并没有因此受损。感叹之余，最为理智的雅·修特拉站出来，猫魅魔女眉头紧蹙，雾水晶般朦胧的瞳眸深处带有决绝的气焰。“我们应该去杀死他，他已经不再是拂晓的英雄，只是一头无人性的怪物。”她平静地表明观点，只有微颤的手指展露出些微破绽。  
杀死他，杀死曾为光之战士的灵光卫，如果真如说得这么简单倒也未尝不可。我跟在决意已定的众人身后缓慢前行，没人交谈，诺大的水晶塔内回荡着沉重的脚步声，每个人脸上的表情都大相径庭，有惋惜、不舍，也有坚决、沉静。这些各不相同的心境在面对强敌后纷纷落败，转为恐惧与绝望，如满盘散沙铺满了碧色的地面。  
久经沙场的贤人们自然清楚灵光卫的强大，他们做足了准备，我甚至动用了水晶塔的防御系统进行支援，都没能经受住光之战士一回合的攻击。曾受到海德林偏爱的人类在成为怪物后仍保持着无人能及的力量，根本不是一般灵光卫所能比拟的，用不到半星时，就再也没人能站起来了。尽管不会主动发动袭击，灵光卫依旧不会放过刀刃相向的敌人，他抬起右臂，本是手掌的位置如水波般摇曳片刻，再定型时已成为刀刃的形状，剑锋映着寒光，笔直斩向雅·修特拉瘫软在地的躯体。  
本能让我拖着满身擦伤奔上去抱住了他的手腕，利刃嵌进了肉里，钻心的疼。说实话，我已经记不太清当时的想法，只记得拼了命也要去救人。每呼吸一次肺部都如同火烧，全身的骨骼都在咯吱作响，疼痛支配了我的感官，我可以到察觉自己正在下坠。几经沉浮，我摇摇欲坠的身躯落在冰冷的荒原上，湛蓝洒下来，连同一股难以抗拒的力量揽住我的腰背，被拉扯到的伤口向外淙淙冒着血。  
理智的防线在所爱之人的怀抱中冰一般迅速溶解，只是最后的罪恶感让我仍在推拒。至少不是现在，前不久我还在想着去谋杀他，不值得被温柔相待。我向后仰身想要逃离，却无意撞进了对方的蓝眸里，他同样望着我，无情无感，眼神淡漠而刻骨冰冷。   
全然是一具没有灵魂的空壳。  
我闭上眼睛，自暴自弃地仰靠在灵光卫托住我的手臂上，他正在撕扯我的衣领，用力吻在脖颈上，将每一处血痕都用亲吻覆盖。“光......”我轻声叫着身体原主人的名字，回应来的却是一个深吻。   
于是一切都无法再被控制，惶恐夹杂着甜蜜从我的心底涌上来。心脏怦怦跳动，好像身体内有一只欲飞的鸟儿在扑着翅膀。精美的长袍被撕碎，我迅速窒息在永无停歇的亲吻中，甚至无法思考拂晓的贤人们仍晕倒在地板上。冥冥之中，我仿佛一位走钢丝的杂技演员，游走于细窄天路时被从身后猛力推了一把，失足掉进了最浓稠甜美的黑暗里。   
我在黑暗中睁开眼，看到的不是泼洒满地的鲜血或支离破碎的人类四肢，而是平和安详的水晶塔穹顶。光之战士像筑巢的巨鸟将我环在臂弯内，脸埋在胸膛上，轻轻打着鼾。那一刻我突然明白，跨越时空，等待百年，十二神终于成全了我卑微的爱情。  
还能怎么样，让我们紧密相拥吧，至少这个濒临灭绝的世界还有彼此相伴。  
拂晓的贤人们不似我拥有恒久的寿命，他们耗尽终生叩门求问，莱韦耶勒尔兄妹甚至踏上已成虚无的焦土，试图在绝境中寻求出一丝慰藉。在生命凋零前夕，垂垂老矣的琳将光之女巫仅存的力量融入匕首，刺入灵光卫的胸膛。拥有破魔之力的以太成功刺穿了外皮，伤口没有愈合，白到刺眼的体液从中渗出来，灵光卫只是稍微撇眉，并没有更多反应。  
贤人们相继离世后，我曾抱着赴死的觉悟试图将蕴含在灵光卫体内的光芒拖出来，融入自己体内，再去时空狭缝中自刎，重演当年的伎俩。然而每当我施展法术，他都会醒来，想尽一切办法打断施法，而后将我抱在怀里。直到我拍了拍他的脸庞，安慰说我不会再这么做后，他才会松开臂弯，还我自由。  
我知道，他不希望我死。  
人类最后的努力，以失败告终。  
永生的诅咒让我无数次目送亲友乘上通向冥界的独舟，每当水晶都内响起哀乐，我都会站在遥远的高台上俯瞰，却不敢贴近半步。我怕有人牵住我的手，问我数十年前那场短暂的黑夜究竟是梦还是真实，我不敢面对，更不敢告诉他们，为世界带来绝望的正是他们所敬仰的水晶公本人。  
时代不断交替，在光之泛滥的影响下诺弗兰特的人口与日俱减，向来人丁旺盛的水晶都也只剩了了千人，商铺关张，城市满目萧条。这反而成为了我闭门不出的原因，末日临头没人会想要滋事闹事，社会反而保持了难得一见的秩序。我与光之战士在虚妄的塔内相依存，岁月并不会改变我的外貌，当然也不会在他脸上刻下任何痕迹。我仍然保持着二十四岁的模样，正是青年时代最美好的岁月，熠熠生辉，本应拥有无限的可能性，却葬送在了我自己的手中。每当我因自责而萎靡不振，灵光卫便会凑上来，抚摸我的手背，用光的眼睛注视着我，喉口发出困兽般的低吼，似乎在说些什么。只可惜我仍是人身，难以理解食罪灵的语言，只好在他怀里苦笑，并纵容他再一次的爱抚与亲热。  
在爱欲的海潮中，我攀住他的腰借此保持平衡，嘴中呢喃着他的名字、幸福、孤独，还有永得不到回应的爱。  
至此，我基本完成了这项记录作业。不得不说，剖析整个事件并不如想象中痛苦，反而越是书写，越是有种如释重负的感觉。这期间我想起了很多往事，无数人的面庞浮现出来，变得如最初般清晰、灵动起来，希望这次能稍作停留，不要如走马灯那样速速离去，丢下我一人在现世苟延残喘。而光的音容相貌也在回忆的过程中逐渐蜕变，回到曾经的青年模样，挤着我坐在旁边，肩靠着肩，斜眼看着我面这些写满字的信纸。尔后他会笑笑，轻撞我的肩膀，抬起那双海蓝色的眼睛朝我打趣道：“写这么多，你有什么必须要缅怀终生的事吗？”  
“是的，唯独此事，我不想让其归于虚无的洪流之中。”  
“没有什么会完全归于虚无，万物终会化作以太，在星海的彼岸重逢。”  
“难得见你提起灵魂论，我以为你是活在当下的人。”  
“两者不冲突，既要拼尽全力活下去，在真正面临死亡时也要从容而坦然。”  
“大概这就是英雄的余裕吧，很可惜我并没有那种气量，只能用纸笔记下珍贵的事物，避免其被岁月夺走。”  
“你太谦虚了，虽然并不讨人厌，但是面对我的时候，稍微放下点负担我会更开心。”  
“和你相比，我确实只是一介凡夫......”  
“不。”光坚定地望向我，蓝色的眸子里星光涌动，宛如银河，“灵魂从没有高低贵贱之分，当我们在星海相见时，你会发现我们之间并无差别。”  
“星之海......”我咂舌，“被光之泛滥所污染的我们，还有归还水晶的可能性吗？”  
“谁知道呢，或许有别的地方可以让我们去？哪怕是荒野焦土，只要有你在总不会太糟糕。”  
“感谢赏识。”  
“申明一下，我可不是在开玩笑。”  
我怔住了。  
“有你在，就足够了。”  
于是我们相视一笑，再眨眼，光已然消失，灵光卫正卧在膝旁，抬头望着我。他早已死去，我比谁都清楚，就像空房间里的大象，永远站在那里，我却执拗地不愿承认。毕竟承认了又能怎样，只会凭增痛苦，不如选择蒙蔽耳目颠覆黑白，在幸福的泥沼中度过余下的岁月。  
如今，恢复流动的光之泛滥已经吞没了本就不多的土地，正逐步靠近雷克兰德周边，据说外围的湖泊已经干渴，沦为荒漠，就连处于山涧的水晶都也已经可以看到汹涌的白色浪潮，下一秒被吞没也不足为奇。为数不多的人民已经接受了现实，不再挣扎，以平静的心态等待终末的来临。我为何不是如此？坐在书桌前，我什么都不去想，任凭思绪乱飞，就像我放纵自己在情爱中沉浮一样。  
光之战士早已不受到牢笼的束缚，可以自由在塔内移动，他寻到我的踪迹，飞过来，从后揽住我的肩，举手投足和人类如出一辙。果然他的灵魂还活着，虽然藏在了我看不见摸不着的深处，但还活着，这就够了。我如此感叹，不知是书写过久过于疲惫，还是全部讲述出来让精神产生了过大的落差，我累得闭上了眼睛，靠在光的怀里，随时都会沉沉睡去。  
晚安，我的英雄，我的爱人。当我们在星之海或者其他什么无名之处重逢时，我是要用微笑，还是用怀抱来迎接你呢？  
希望在虚无来临前，我可以得到恰当的答案。  
  
END


End file.
